


He, not a she.

by arfrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Max Mayfield is Transgender, Protective Minerva McGonagall, Susan Hargrove Bashing, Tags will update as more chapters come up, Trans Male Max Mayfield, Trans Max Mayfield, Transgender Male Max Mayfield, Transgender Max Mayfield, Transphobia, i guess, ig?, welcome to mcgonagall and max bonding fic you never knew you needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: "Mr. Mayfield."That wasn't her name. It felt so right."You are invited to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."...what?
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Max Mayfield, Susan Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	He, not a she.

There was a knock on the door.

It wasn’t unusual, of course. People knock on the door for directions, mail, everything. Max didn’t get up, chewing her toast. She would go outside later on her skateboard and go to the arcade.

“Maxine, sweetie, could you get that for me?” Susan asked. Max nodded gloomily and the name felt _wrong_ , so she corrected her, as always.

“It’s Max.” She reminded her. 

“Okay, but please get the door, Maxine. It could be our parcel.” Max rolled her eyes again, her heart heavy as she walked towards the door.

Opening it, she saw a bespectacled old woman with hardened eyes wearing emerald green robes.

Oh my god.

“MOM, THERE’S A HOBO AT THE DOOR.”

The woman looked confused, not offended or anything.

“Maxine, don’t be rude!”

“MOM, I’M NOT KIDDING, THERE’S A-”

“Mr. Mayfield.” The woman interrupted. Max froze. Mr? She looked up at the woman. Her mother, Susan, appeared behind her.

_ Fuck, mom, not now- _

Susan studied the old woman, before saying carefully, as if she was talking to a toddler, “We don’t want your cookies, thank you.”

The woman looked slightly affronted but weary, as if she were used to this behavior. “I am not here to sell cookies, Mrs…?”

“Mrs. Hargrove.” Susan told her.

“Right, well I am here to talk about your son, Mr-”

“Billy? Oh no, he’s been unusually good this week.” The woman interrupted again. “He won’t do it again.”

As Max’s mom tried to close the door, the old woman sighed and held out a stick, and the door slammed open.

Susan yelped, and Max stifled a grin. The old woman tucked her wand in her robes, then invited herself in.

“I am Professor McGonagall. I am here on the behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Max blinked. Susan blinked. Surely this woman must be confused, there was no way there was a school called that.

Susan seemed to be thinking among the same lines.

“I’m sorry, you must be confused, I mean-”

“I am not confused. Mr. Mayfield’s name was on the list, therefore he is eligible to go.” Max froze again. There it was again. _Mr Mayfield._ The thought made her warm inside, like a standing in front of a heater.

“I’m sorry, my husband isn’t here, he’s the only _Mr_ Mayfield. My daughter here, she refused to change her name. So-”  


“Your _daughter_?” Professor McGonagall looked aghast. “You mean- You mean _him_?” McGonagall pointed at Max, and Max’s heart warmed again at the pronoun ‘him’. He beamed at McGonagall, excited at the thought of finally being accepted.

Her mom, it seemed, did not like the woman, and stiffened. “You are going to leave this house.”

“Mom, I want to go to this-”

“You aren’t going! My _daughter_ isn’t going to go to this- _place_ -”

“It is not in the parents’ places to decide. Your son has said he will go, and so, he will go.” McGonagall announced coolly.

Her mom, however, seemed to be loosing her cool.

“I am not taking you to a place where they call you a _boy_!” She rounded on McGonagall. “You are going to leave my house, or I will call the police!”

McGonagall rolled her eyes. “As if the Muggles could…” Max thought she muttered. He gave a puppy-dog expression to his mom. “No, Maxine, I am not.”

“You are not to decide. I will remove your son from the premises if you deny him his freedom.” She announced. Max beamed, running forwards and hugging McGonagall. McGonagall reached down and ruffled their hair.

Susan’s face was red. “You can’t just show up, and take my  _daughter_ away from me!”

McGonagall stepped forwards, and despite not looking that strong, she made Susan step back in.

“I am not taking your _daughter_ away from you. I am taking your _son_ away from you, to a more… accepting place.” McGonagall said, placing a hand on Max’s shoulder and leading him out.

Max turned and flipped his mother off, then followed McGonagall out of his house.

McGonagall turned to face him. Her face looked dangerously angry.

“What have they done to your _hair_ , boy? _Outrageous_ to let a boy grow his hair this long.” McGonagall muttered. She gave a quick charm and Max felt his hair, to now realize it was in a pixie cut, curling around his ears slightly. “Shorter or longer?” She asked.

“No, I like this.” He told her, his heart swelling with happiness. Tears collected in his eyes. This is more than he ever could have wanted. “This is fine.”

McGonagall smiled, and so did Max.


End file.
